The development and use of alternative energy sources has increased momentum in the past few years due at least in part to the current uncertainty in the Middle East and the rising cost of fossil fuels. One of the alternative energy sources that has been gathering research momentum involves the utilization of solar energy where the sun's photons are converted into electricity. Currently, the most widely used method for accomplishing this involves the use of silicon based photovoltaics. A relatively newer approach was discovered by Michael Grätzel who developed a new type of solar cell based on dye solar cell technology which involves the use of dye sensitized mesoscopic oxide particles. Today, the dye solar cell is commonly made by performing many steps which end with sealing one or more holes in a glass plate after a liquid electrolyte has been inserted through the hole(s) into a space between two electrode glass plates. Although this process for sealing the liquid electrolyte works it would be desirable to have a less expensive manufacturing process to make the dye solar cell. In fact, it would be desirable to have a less expensive manufacturing process to make many different types of glass packages that contain a liquid like, for example, an electro-wetting display and an OLED display. This need and other needs are satisfied by the method for sealing a glass package and the resulting glass package of the preset invention.